Frozen Nightmare
by Queen Kristina
Summary: Hudson has a dream of 'Lady' and a mysterious young Gargoyle who may be alive...R&R please :)


Frozen Nightmare  
By: Queen Kristina  
  
  
  
Same Gargoyles thing apply.  
Also I would like to dedicate this  
one to Wanderer. I don't know you   
or anything, but you seem to like  
my little words that are typed together  
called a 'short story' :D So here's your  
request about the hatchling. (Though I  
doubt theses stories are really any good,  
but it just gets ya when someone likes em)  
R&R please :P (thats a note to everyone ^_^)  
  
  
================================  
  
  
Hudson stood in his sleeping position, only   
seconds before he would have a good days  
rest.  
Only he seemed to dread it as of lately. It was  
another month, exactly 1,004 years after the  
attack on Castle Wyvern, and he lost everything  
that made him whole.  
When he slept, he dreamt of 'Lady' but not only  
her, he also dreamt of a younger female Gargoyle.  
He pictured her in a castle with what looked like  
an older Princess Katherine. She was surrounded  
by other Gargoyles. He only guessed this was  
Avalon from what Goliath told him.  
Hudson knew today, he would dream again...  
Sunrise....  
  
Hudson saw a young Gargoyle. She was pretty.  
Long light brown hair that was pulled into a  
braid down her back. She wore a two peice  
outfit. Her skin was a tan to very light reddish color, and  
she had two very small horns on either side of  
her forehead. In the dream, she was always laughing  
with other Gargoyles. But there would be some  
dreams where she would slowly evolve into  
'Lady'. In the dream, she was refered to as  
Donna. Hudson had never seen the young  
Gargoyle in his life and wasn't even sure why  
he dreamt of her.  
There were other dreams where 'Lady; would  
turn to him and smile. She always  
held a boquet of flowers, that Hudson guessed,  
he had given her. But as the sun would appear  
over the horizon, Hudson would watch as she  
turned to stone and would shatter out of nowhere.  
It was by then he would wake up from his sleep.  
Except this sleep held more.  
In this days rest, he dreamt of 'Lady' sitting   
on a castle wall. Newly hatched Gargoyles ran  
and played about. And a young Gargoyle walked  
up to 'Lady' and hugged her. The young female  
Gargoyle put a wreath of the same flowers on her  
head and kissed her on the cheek before she left.  
The young Gargoyle resembled a younger version  
of the Gargoyle from his other dreams.  
The scene in this dream was so peaceful. That is  
until his dream switched to 'Lady' crying than   
turning to stone, and being shattered. Along with  
the young Gargoyles....  
Sunset....  
=====  
Followed by their usual wails, and growls, the Gargoyles  
awoke that night and went about their usual buissness.  
Only ones left, like most nights, were Hudson and  
his trusty TV sidekick, Bronx.  
Bronx grunted and nuzzled Hudson's hand. He than licked it.  
"AIYE! You mongrel!" Hudson growled.  
If he hadn't known better, he'd thought that was a grin  
coming from Bronx. Bronx knew Hudson hated that.  
Hudson and Bronx headed indoors for some TV.  
=====  
Everyone was ready for another days rest. Hudson kept  
to himself. And Goliath noticed. It was too late to ask him  
about it tonight.  
Sunrise...  
  
As in the dreams the previous day, Hudson dreamt of  
'Lady' again.  
Only this time, she spoke to him.  
'Find her.'  
"Find who?" Hudson yelled to her.  
Hudson ran to her, and although she was walking, she  
always moved away from him.  
'You must find her. She is a part of you. A part of me.'  
Hudson stopped.  
"Please, 'Lady' stop."  
'Find her.'  
Hudson knelt to his knees, and felt a tear come to eye.  
'Lady' was naked but she was engulfed in light and Hudson  
couldn't see anything but her form and her face. She walked  
right before him and touched his forehead.  
'Find her. And you will find yourself once more.'  
"Find who? 'Lady'? Find who?" he asked once more.  
She smiled and backed away. 'Lady' waved her hand and said, 'Awaken'.  
Sunset....  
Hudson awoke from this dream and knew a whole new journey was about  
to begin.....  
  
  
========================  
  
SERIES Coming Soon. Based on these 3 short stories. I have Chapters 1-3 planned,  
and those will be published once I get the time.  
Enjoy till than!  
-Queen Kristina. 


End file.
